dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle at Minecraftia University (2005)
On July 8, 2005, two terrorist attacks were carried out by five Crimsonites from the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson against Minecraftia University and the Minecraftian National Diet Building in Kozankyo, Minecraftia. This attack was the first major attack in Eastern Minecraftia since the 1975 invasion by the Soviet Union and Cuba and the first in Kozankyo. The El Kadsreian Special Air Service reported to the Kozankyo Police Department that agents of SAS thwarted a third possible assault by Jack Fawkes. Minecraftian security services the following day had identified the names of the five Crimsonites and were foreign nationals who had traveled from Japan and El Kadsre to commit the attacks in August 2004. History Assault in the Minecraftian National Diet Building According to the Minecraftian Prime Minister, four of the five Crimsonites, with one of them being a woman, entered the Minecraftian National Diet Building at 11:09 AM and opened fire, wounding seven. The militants were reported to have taken people hostage, and SPASDOT released a gruesome video that apparently showed one of the victims. The building was subsequently surrounded by SWAT teams and the Kozankyo Police Department. A Minecraftian member of the parliament stated that one of his staff was apparently killed. The Minecraftia Broadcasting Network and El TV Kadsre reported that one of the Crimsonites got as far as the fourth floor before being shot by a police officer. Eyewitnesses said that the Crimsonites were shooting at the street from the fourth floor of the building. A Kabayashi Television Conglomerate reporter saw several police officers on the roofs of nearby buildings. SWAT helicopters circled the parliament and all cell phone lines from inside were disconnected. Adjacent buildings, as well as shops and businesses surrounding the building, were put on lockdown as gunfire rang out and officials urged people to avoid public transportation. Assault at Minecraftia University The attack on Minecraftia University took place at 11:30 AM at the same time as the assault against the Minecraftian National Diet Building immediately aroused suspicion that the two were coordinated as "twin attacks". According to the school's president, the attack on the university left one person dead and three people injured. CBS reported that a suicide bomber detonated a bomb at the mausoleum for the school's founder, Soichirou Kishimizu. One female militant was captured alive. The counter-terrorism operation at the university was conducted by Minecraftia High School. According to them, the attackers who attempted to enter the shrine were taken down by police snipers. One of the Crimsonites who was shot detonated himself, but the explosion did not harm any other people. Another Crimsonite started firing at both students and police forces; this resulted in one death and five individuals being injured, including a nearby policeman. Alleged third assault The El Kadsreian Special Air Service later confirmed they thwarted a possible third assault by Hearthcliffe. Responsibility The Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson claimed responsibility for the attack and was the group's first major attack inside Kozankyo. SPASDOT later released a propaganda video of the attack, while a voice in Japanese says, Casualties Eighteen individuals died at the hands of the Crimsonites. The assailants fired upon both security personnel and nearby civilians alike. As well as those killed, fifty-two victims were injured. Category:Minecraftia Category:Kozankyo, Minecraftia Category:2005 Category:2005 disasters Category:Team Crimson Category:SPASDOT terrorist incidents Category:Victims of Shintoist terrorism Category:2005 Murders in North America Category:21st Century in Minecraftia Category:Attacks on legislatures Category:Explosions in 2005 Category:Explosions in Minecraftia Category:Massacres in Minecraftia Category:Massacres in 2005 Category:Suicide bombings in Minecraftia Category:Terrorist incidents Category:Terrorist incidents in Minecraftia